Kaylan Morin
Name: Kaylan Morin Place of Birth/Raising: Four Kings, Andor. = Character History= Kaylan Morin was born and grew up in Four Kings, Andor. The eldest child of Kirin Morin, a cart-loader, and Lisaine Morin, who stayed at home to raise the children in poverty, she also had a sister, Maeron, a brother, Gradey. The family shared a very small house with Kirin's widower sister, Kathryn. Kaylan's best friend was the daughter of one of the inn-owners of the town, and she spent more time with their family than she did with her own. Because she didn't have much money, Kaylan always paid attention to the (in her eyes) wealthy customers of the inn. Being an early developer, she soon learned that with a little prodding, they would buy her a drink, a meal or even a trinket. As she grew older, she practiced her skills more and more and learnt that after they had had a lot to drink, she could just take the coins out of their pocket without them noticing, and this soon progressed to pickpocketing when they weren't drunk. Of course, Kaylan was caught more than once, and more than once had to go through with the things she had implied that she would do. One particularly nasty incident led to her coming to the Tower. She had been accused of stealing a very full purse (which was true, but she hotly denied) by a very wealthy patron of the inn. Her parents believed her story, that she did not know what had happened to it, and when the man threatened to send for Questioners, her mother and her aunt brought her to the Tower for protection, under the premise that only the Tower could really stop the Children of the Light. Her aunt, Kathryn's husband had been hanged by Questioners (justifiably - he was a Darkfriend but that was unknown to his wife) before she moved to Andor to live with her brother, and Kaylan's mother did not want anything to happen to her eldest daughter. Her aunt was always very suspicious of whether Kaylan had in fact stolen the purse, and Kaylan kept a tight rein on her spending. When they reached the Tower, Kaylan was waiting in the halls with her mother when an Aes Sedai approached them and asked to test Kaylan for the ability to channel. She was successful, and incredibly relieved for the chance to stay. Her mother soon left. Kaylan was 16 years old. Kaylan spent a relatively short time as a novice, but took as many classes as she could, thinking that perhaps she would become a Brown. Or Blue, or Yellow, or maybe Green. When she was raised to Accepted, she realised that she had no skill for Healing, with great strength in Spirit but very little strength in Water. She tried to decide on her Ajah, and found that she wanted, more than anything, to be actively fighting the Dark One. She chose Green, and was raised slightly younger than usual (spending 8 years as a novice and 10 as Accepted). As soon as she was raised, she left the Tower to set up eyes and ears and do work where she would not be able to as Aes Sedai (for example Tear). She returned to the Tower soon after reaching agelessness, but did not stay long, going to the Blightborder to help out and to be actively fighting the shadow. Her lifelong obsession was born, and she started to study the Shadow, and weapons, and began a collection that has since grown, been culled, and grown again. She particularly concentrates on the weapons used by creatures of the Shadow, but collects anything that she could find after a battle with shadowspawn. Periodically, Kaylan returns to the Blight to take specimens, to help with the battles that take place, and to attempt to make sense of the bloody mess that remains of the various Shadowspawn after these in an attempt to find out how they work and how they can be stopped. Over the years, Kaylan has Bonded ten Warders - starting with Aralisa, a Kandori woman to whom she was Bonded for twenty four years. Then Came Jenoveve, a Saldaean woman, and later Lilliana, Kaylan's great grand niece. After losing Jenoveve, she bonded Elsebereth. Five years later, she lost Lilliana and it was over ten years before she Bonded again - to the Domani woman Cassiele. Not quite thirty years after that, and fourty seven years after having Bonded her, Kaylan lost Elsebereth amid great sorrow. She mourned for five years before taking another Warder, Katerine, one of the few Amadician women who came to the Tower. Twenty years later she lost Katerine, and eight years after that, sixty one years after having Bonded her, Kaylan lost Cassiele. This sent her into years of mourning, and it was decades later until she felt that she could Bond again, to Mercury Sansiria. Three years later she Bonded Calya Gille, and then a few months later Jumael Tallanor, the first man that she had ever thought she could deal with being Bonded to. But alas, it was not to be - they fell in love, and Kaylan found herself unable to perform her duty as a Green Sister. She let another of her Sisters die to save Jumael's life, and wracked with guilt, she made the decision to pass his Bond to another Green, Alliandre. Some time after this, on one of her trips out into the world, Kaylan Bonded an unconcious and wounded Jada Sellick, a Child of the Light. She was unaware at the time that the wound was not overly dangerous, and brought Jada to the Tower amid a flurry of gossip and suspicion that her old age was finally getting to her. Kaylan is about 5'3, has waist length straight blonde hair and bright green eyes, and a curvy but not exaggerated figure. In recent years her hair has started to get white hairs, which she is thankful for - going past grey to white is a family trait and one that she is quite pleased about, because she never wanted to look as old as she sometimes feels. She has a tattoo around her ankle that is reinked every few years - a design of vines, the flame of Tar Valon, and a sword, with the initials of all of her Warders on leaves within the vines. She dresses in simple dresses, almost always green, and usually scandalously low cut to show off her bosom. The only jewellery that she wears is her Great Serpent ring, on the ring finger of her right hand, and a moonstone necklace - a teardrop shape on a simple silver chain that has been melted with fire so that it cannot be unfastened. This was the necklace of Leilani Sedai, the Green she let die for Jumael, and she wears it to remind her of her failure, and the price of love. Often wearing a short sword that she knows the basics of using, Kaylan is ready to fight for the Light at any moment of the day. Being over two and a half centuries old, not many in the Tower know Kaylan's true age, or most of her story. They merely know that she is a fiercely tempered Green, who has a Talent for Shielding and a propensity to use it at the least provocation, who has a weapons collection that overflows from the storage room she uses for it periodically, who keeps a myrdraal blade mounted on her wall and a bookshelf full of notes about the various aspects of the Shadow that she has studied over the years. Fierce and proud to the toenails, Kaylan has been preparing for the Last Battle for as long as she has lived, and lives dreading that she may die before she can fight what her life's work has been in preparation for. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios